


Doce meses paso a paso

by aguasturbias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fish and Chips, M/M, depresión, la familia malfoy me provoca muchos feels, perdidos, post-guerra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El año posterior a la guerra no fue fácil. (O una historia de cómo Draco le encontró el gusto al fish&chips)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doce meses paso a paso

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Drarrython 2011-2012

Suele comenzar como una presión en la boca del estómago; luego se presenta la somnolencia y hacia el final del cuadro la falta de apetito. Draco lo sabe. Son demasiadas horas (días, semanas) preso de ello. Narcissa a veces sube a su habitación con panecillos, el rostro preocupado, y Draco se siente culpable, porque su madre debería poder respirar y descansar. Ha acabado la guerra, después de todo.

(Pero ha dejado secuelas, unas peores que otras. Algunas te comen vivo, otras se alimentan poco a poco de tu alma. A pasos de bebé.)

 

Los días posteriores a los juicios, llenos de emociones encontradas (Potter, siempre Potter, suspiro, ira, gratitud, qué demonios) no permitieron que sintiese eso. Pero se fue desarrollando poco a poco, cerniéndose sobre él, tomando poder de sus heridas y culpas. Alimentándose de memorias repugnantes y épocas mucho más grises. No que la presente parezca mejor, já, sin bromas.

 

(Potter se acercó después de los juicios “tengo tu varita”- tensión- “creo que deberías tenerla de vuelta“. De todas las cosas inexplicables del mundo, Draco supone que esa es la incógnita más benigna.)

 

Sucede a veces, no siempre, gracias a Merlín. En días luminosos, como el día en que el Señor Oscuro tomó posesión de la Mansión, los pavos albinos cantando y el sol arriba, en lo alto, como un ojo indolente, indiferente de la desgracia terrestre. Te miro y veo tu dolor, y brillo. Brillo intenso, como el mismo infierno. Es gracioso que ningún funeral, de los tantos a los que había acudido, hubiese sido un día gris y lluvioso. No que importase; allá en la cripta todo era oscuro, como la noche más profunda.

(Potter le dio la varita y Draco se quedó boquiabierto- difícilmente digno-, para luego recomponerse. Para un Malfoy es difícil decir gracias, y Draco jamás las había dicho con más sentimiento)

O en días normales, a veces. Abre los ojos y está ahí, esa presión en el pecho que le dice que ha tenido pesadillas, y el cabello pegado a la frente, a pesar de la incapacidad de recordar el sueño. Y la seguridad de que probablemente, probablemente- no, mejor- no. No quiero pensar en ello.

Esos días son los peores porque no hay a qué (o quién) culpar. A veces se le pasa hablando con Narcissa, abrazándola fuerte mientras ella acaricia su cabello y le musita bajito que tranquilo, que está bien, que todo estará bien. Y es que sólo tiene dieciocho años, y mamá es siempre un alivio y Narcissa siempre ha sabido qué hacer.

Siempre es mejor si está acompañado. Cuando puede, Pansy visita y le da noticias sobre Blaise o Theo, o sobre sus últimas conquistas, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si la guerra no la hubiese hecho infeliz a ella también. Pero Draco sabe que así es ella, que es su manera de sobreponerse, de dejar atrás el pasado. Olvidar todo y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, mirando hacia adelante, armada de enormidades de ironía, sarcasmo y mal humor. Pansy es fuerte como nadie y lo demuestra ahora, que no deja que la desanime el no poder salir del país (sus padres visitan, dice, de todas maneras los veo).

Draco no le ha contado a nadie cómo el sentimiento de ahogo se extiende por su pecho y no lo deja sentir felicidad, o simplemente disfrutar de la vida.

Es como enfrentar a un dementor todos los días de su vida.

Sólo que ya se le agotaron los recuerdos felices.

(Reunirse con Potter salió de la nada, sugerencia suya. La primera vez fue algo incómodo; las heridas de la guerra supurantes aún. Una palabra, un gesto, un insulto y de repente todo era como antes, sólo que esta vez sin la misma animosidad de otrora. Como si la guerra no hubiese pasado- sólo que sí. )

Lo trata de evitar ocupándose lo más posible. Leyendo libros de la biblioteca (pero el lugar guarda demasiadas memorias. Toda la Mansión guarda demasiadas pesadillas) o… o… o- no hay mucho que hacer cuando estás encerrado en tu propio hogar.

La Mansión siempre ha sido su hogar, pero Draco no se ve capaz de seguir viviendo en ella. Quedan seis meses de su sentencia, del año que le dieron. Seis meses, rodeado de pesadillas que resucitan cada noche. Sabe que no es mejor para Narcissa.

Es ella quien toma el asunto entre manos, quien habla con Potter, quien logra que su condena sea cumplida en otro lugar. Es una casa distinta, pequeña y para nada a lo que están acostumbrados. Draco no podría estar más… más aliviado. Cierran la Mansión y Narcissa suspira, mientras se sitúan en esa casa, haciéndola suya por el momento.

La Mansión lleva ahora recuerdos que ninguno de los dos desea tener presentes. Al menos no por ahora, no mientras todo está muy fresco en la memoria

(Hace menos de un año el Señor Oscuro todavía estaba en la Mansión y los gritos resonaban todas las noches. Había semanas en que Draco no podía dormir, los gritos demasiado intensos, la tortura demasiado presente.)

Dos semanas; los elfos arreglan la casa, Narcissa compra cosas y Draco la acompaña. A veces estar agotado también ayuda con eso de no soñar. El sanador que cuida de ellos ha prohibido la poción de dormir sin sueños, dice que puede impedir la superación natural del trauma, y que su consumo en altas dosis altera el orden del sueño. Es otra manera de decir que teme que su uso desencadene una adicción. Draco no puede decir que sus sospechas sean infundadas.

La nueva casa está en Surrey y es todo lo que Draco nunca pensó que apreciaría. Está en una zona aislada, no muggles, no magos, y es la primera vez en vida de Narcissa Malfoy que agradece no tener compromisos sociales.

— Madre.

A veces Narcissa no duerme, pero es cada vez menos. Sólo en ciertas ocasiones. Draco la encuentra en el sofá de la sala, mirando a la ventana, esa que da hacia el jardín. Tiene un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano, y eso lo sorprende un poco, hasta que recuerda qué día es.

— Hoy es nuestro aniversario de bodas, — confirma Narcissa, aunque Draco ya lo sabe— y tu padre no está.

Los errores no significan que la familia deje de ser tal. Nunca.

(Se reúnen cada vez más. Potter envía lechuzas que Narcissa observa curiosa, y Draco las responde. Hablan de la guerra, de las pérdidas, de memorias, y Draco no entiende cómo es que no puede hablar de ello con su sanador, pero sí con Potter. Luego cae en la cuenta: ninguno es capaz de seguir adelante.)

— ¿Qué haces?

Lo pregunta Harry, de la nada, uno de esos días en que se reúnen. Están en el porche de la casa, Draco sentado en una silla, jugo de calabaza helado en la mano y Harry en el piso, mirando hacia el horizonte. Es verano y Narcissa está dentro de la casa, escribiendo cartas. Draco reflexiona unos segundos, es obvio que no es una pregunta superflua, la cuestión es si quiere ser sincero o no.

Harry levanta la mirada desde donde está sentado y sus ojos son verdes, muy verdes, y están llenos de curiosidad y algo detrás de ella, algo que se asemeja a la resignación. Algo que impulsa a Draco a querer decirle la verdad.

—No sé.

La sonrisa que le da Harry es resignada y aun así divertida. Se levanta del suelo rápidamente y toma un sorbo del vaso de calabaza fresca que Draco aún sostiene en su mano. Draco finge escandalizarse por la obvia falta de maneras.

— ¡Hey…!

—Yo tampoco— le interrumpe Harry, apoyándose ahora contra la pared, los ojos fijos en el techo.

Draco se queda silencioso un rato, meditando las palabras. Las ha dicho jovialmente, como si no fuese terrible el estar confundido, o no saber qué hacer de su vida. Bueno, Harry siempre estuvo un poco estropeado, pero…

No se le ha ocurrido hasta ahora que quizás sea normal. Que sea totalmente normal estar confuso después de una guerra así, o no saber qué hacer de uno mismo después de meses en continuo terror. No se le ha ocurrido que quizás no sea el único que siente el peso de la guerra en su pecho todavía.

—A veces siento como si la guerra aún no hubiese acabado.

Las palabras están fuera antes de poder detenerlas, y suenan a confesión, a algo privado e íntimo. Draco se horroriza porque, maldición. No es algo que decirle al chico que terminó la guerra; no es algo que decirle a nadie. Lo hace sentirse vulnerable y, demonios, Draco odia eso.

Se espera que Harry arqueé una ceja y lo llamé dramático, o que bufe y le reste importancia. O que intente desmentirlo. Lo que no espera es que asienta y desvíe la mirada del techo para fijarla en él.

—Sí. Como si aún hubiera dementores en las calles, extrayendo la felicidad, ¿no?— añade y su sonrisa decae— Odio esa sensación.

Draco asiente a su vez, porque eso es exactamente lo que siente. Es curioso, que después de todo, sea Harry el que pasa por lo mismo.

(Hace unos días despertó con la respiración agitada, y el cabello pegado a la frente, como si fuese una pesadilla. Por vez primera, no estaba ese peso en el corazón, esa sensación de miseria absoluta que solía subyugarlo. Han pasado ya ocho meses y Draco se pregunta si sólo necesitaba tiempo.)

Narcissa siempre sabe. Draco recuerda cuando era pequeño y la oscuridad de la Mansión lo asustaba. No quería reconocerlo, porque papá decía que no era lógico asustarse de la oscuridad, pero mamá sabía. A veces, cuando Draco tenía miedo, Narcissa dejaba una estela de lucecitas en el techo, como si fueran estrellas, que se iban desvaneciendo lentamente con la llegada del día. Draco nunca llegó a verlas apagarse; siempre se quedaba dormido antes, arrullado por la belleza de las estrellas.

Cuando pasó el tiempo nada cambió en la mecánica familiar. Narcissa enviaba cartas todos los días a la escuela, y todas las Navidades las pasaban juntos. Puede que todos digan que los Malfoy son unos fríos de cuidado, pero cuando se trata de la familia, Draco nunca se sintió solo o infeliz. Tuvo una infancia llena de cuidados y del amor de sus padres.

(Sí, las cosas no fueron bien en la guerra, pero Draco nunca dudó del afecto de sus padres. Lucius cometió errores, pero al final siempre volvió a la familia. Al final, Draco era más importante que el triunfo del Señor Oscuro.)

Por eso, cuando Narcissa le pregunta qué hará, un día que están tomando té, él escribiendo una carta a Pansy y ella a una amiga, Draco suspira y le contesta con la que sigue siendo la verdad.

—No lo sé.

Narcissa se queda en silencio un momento, la pluma aún en su mano.

—Quiero que sepas, hijo, que pase lo que pase, te apoyaré.

No lo presiona, ni le dice que decida de una vez, que el tiempo para pensar se acaba y que cuando termine su sentencia deberá enfrentar al mundo. No le pregunta si algo anda mal con él, ni sugiere que carteen a un sanador.

—Madre…

— ¿Qué se traen tú y Potter, a propósito?

La sonrisa de Narcissa, conocedora, hace que Draco enrojezca sin motivo. Porque no hay razones, no, de ninguna manera, pero qué ideas tienes mamá. Narcissa se ríe, y Draco olvida que siente vergüenza (sin motivo), y sonríe también, porque hace mucho que Narcissa no ríe de esa manera. Extraña a Lucius, y eso lo sabe Draco. Sus padres se casaron por compromiso, pero el amor surgió. Narcissa entristece sin Lucius, pero sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer por él.

—De todas maneras me enteraré— canturrea, y es ridículo, porque cuándo ha canturreado así su madre, por Merlín. Es distinta de los meses previos a la guerra, y Draco ve cuánto la ha envejecido todo eso. Pero parece camino a ser feliz.

Duerme mejor y a veces canta, en las mañanas, y conversan de cosas familiares.

—Bien, no le cuentes nada a tu madre— dice finalmente, y le guiña el ojo.

Pero no hay nada que contar. ¿O sí?

(Poco a poco deja de pedirle al sanador la poción para dormir sin sueños. A veces Harry envía lechuzas tarde en la noche, sin motivo y sólo para decir algo tonto. La respuesta es casi siempre la misma _“Son las cuatro de la mañana, idiota. Vete a dormir.”_ El insomnio es cada vez menos frecuente y Narcissa ya no le lleva panecillos a la habitación. Ya no son necesarios.)

Cada vez hablan de cosas más superfluas, menos dolorosas, y más presentes. Hablan de quidditch, de Hogwarts, de memorias menos pesadas, recuerdos agradables. Harry promete llevarlo a un cine cuando termine su sentencia.

— ¿Por qué querría ir a ver una cosa muggle, Potter?

Y eso da campo a que Harry se explaye sobre lo fantástico el cine muggle, aunque Draco no capte muy bien eso de proyección, filmes, ni dirección. Supone que es como una fotografía mágica, pero mucho más largo. Acepta, y Harry dice, “entonces es una cita” y no parece meditarlo mucho, y a Draco le queda la duda de qué quiere decir. Pero lo más probable es que sólo sea un decir, así que le resta importancia.

Narcissa se les une a veces, conversando y tomando té. La mayoría de veces se quedan en el porche, sentados en sillas, o en el jardín. A Harry le gusta el aire libre y eso no ha cambiado con los años. A veces juegan quidditch, buscador a buscador. El jardín, aunque no es exactamente grande, tiene suficiente espacio.

Es Draco el primero que se entera sus dudas cuando el Ministerio le ofrece un puesto de auror. En parte le da cólera, porque la tiene tan fácil. No tiene ni un solo EXTASIS, pero las autoridades están dispuestas a pasar eso por alto con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

—No quiero seguir persiguiendo magos oscuros— confiesa, sin embargo, y su voz es una mezcla de desafío, furia, y algo de desánimo. 

– ¿No que eres el salvador del mundo mágico, Potter?— la voz de Draco es incisiva y sabe que no tiene razón y que no debería haber dicho eso, pero puede evitarlo. Su voz es amarga y llena de reproche, y está empapada de frustración.

Harry lo mira fijo, decepción brillando en sus ojos, y Draco desvía la mirada, porque no está preparado para lo mucho que duele semejante expresión.

—No hables de lo que no sabes, Malfoy.

Sus palabras son cortantes y hay furia duramente contenida en ellas. Pero sí que sabe. Draco sabe perfectamente que Harry nunca buscó la notoriedad, sabe perfectamente que se ha cansado de salvar al mundo y que quiere escapar- sabe, porque le ha dicho, que no sabe cómo seguir adelante. Es sólo que tiene maneras de seguir adelante, aunque no las quiera. Draco simplemente no las tiene.

— Me voy. Dile a Narcissa que saludos.

Harry se desaparece antes de que Draco pueda abrir la boca y Narcissa no demora en salir del interior de la casa, atraída por el sonido de la desaparición. Arquea una ceja y Draco le resta importancia con la mano, molestia y culpabilidad invadiéndolo.

—Todo estará bien.

Ni siquiera pregunta qué ha pasado. Su apoyo es incondicional y Draco lo agradece.

(Los días soleados se vuelven cada vez más frecuentes conforme el verano toma fuerza, pero ya no siente esa opresión en el pecho. Su sanador le ha dicho que a medida que haga memorias más alegres, se perderá la asociación con lo negativo. Es psicología muggle, pero eso no se lo dice el sanador.)

Son varios días de silencio, y es incómodo, porque Draco se percata de lo mucho que se ha acostumbrado a las cartas de Harry y a sus visitas, que se han tornado prácticamente diarias. Narcissa tiene esa mirada sabia que le dice que sabe algo que él no sabe y básicamente Draco se aburre.

También hay culpa, porque no debió decir eso y lo sabe. Fue algo impulsivo, nacido de su frustración y no tendría que habérsela pagado con Harry. Pero es tan difícil pedir perdón.

Maldición; pasa una semana y Narcisa ha cambiado su mirada sabia por una de exasperación y Draco sabe que ha sido su culpa. Lo echa de menos, para ser sincero, y en qué momento ocurrió eso, no lo sabe. O a lo mejor sí, pero no lo quiere admitir.

La carta que envía es breve, y directa al punto.

_"Perdón.”_

La carta de respuesta de Harry le llega a las pocas horas y está arrugada como si hubiese querido botarle y hubiera decido enviarla a último momento. Sólo tiene dos palabras y hace que Draco sonría como un tonto, aunque eso no tiene sentido.

_“Eres idiota”_

_” Cómo osas insultarme, Potter”_

_”Te lo merecías, Malfoy”_

_”No lo repetiré. Narcissa dice que si quieres venir a cenar.”_

_”Lo sé, maldito orgulloso. Dile que vale. ”_

(Blaise llega de Italia cuando sólo falta un mes para que la sentencia de Draco culmine. Llega con un buen trabajo y una oferta: que abran su propio negocio de pociones. Narcissa suspira, porque una oportunidad mejor no habrá y sabe que extrañará a su hijo. Draco asiente. Sólo un mes más. Cuando se lo cuenta a Harry este sonríe, pero su sonrisa es triste.)

Durante los primeros meses de su sentencia, siempre llegaban cartas. Eran cartas de amenazas, con hechizos desagradables, o simplemente insultos y groserías. Era Draco quien sorteaba el correo la mayoría de días, desvaneciendo las cartas ofensivas y evitando abrir paquetes de destinatario desconocido.

Para ese entonces el odio era tanto que no había día que no llegaran cartas. Conforme pasaron los meses, la frecuencia comenzó a decaer, para luego reducirse a algunas cartas a la semana, y luego al mes. Ayudó mucho el mudarse de casa, ya que la mayoría de cartas solían ser dirigidas a la Mansión Malfoy, donde los elfos que habían quedado las desvanecían sin tocarlas.

Un día, Harry había llegado especialmente temprano, mientras Draco se deshacía de las cartas. Había preguntado qué eran, y Draco había contestado sarcásticamente que era correspondencia de sus fanáticos. Harry había entendido al vuelo de qué se trataba y se había quedado en silencio mientras Draco desaparecía las cartas.

— No permitas que te afecte— había dicho más tarde y Draco había bufado, ocultando su perplejidad y sorpresa.

— Potter, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparme por lo que diga un montón de gente con demasiado tiempo libre— aclaró, y Harry esbozó una sonrisa, arqueando una ceja en son de chanza.

— ¿Como hablar conmigo?

— No subestimes el atractivo de un buen libro, Potter.

(Al año, Narcissa ya no sufre pesadillas. Se enfoca en donaciones, caridades y toda causa que pueda defender desde su casa y a través de cartas y entrevistas. Al año, Narcissa Malfoy se pone en pie para rescatar el nombre Malfoy.)

Al día siguiente del cumplimiento de su sentencia, tras ir al Ministerio para que le quiten el hechizo de rastreo que le colocaron hace doce meses, Draco es libre.

Libre para ir a Italia, libre para viajar, libre para quedarse. Se lo dice a Harry cuando este llega a visitar, y este sonríe y se levanta de la silla, su sonrisa de mil voltios un poco ridícula.

—Y libre para ir al cine.

Es una aventura, porque Draco jamás ha pisado uno. Harry lo lleva al Londres muggle y acaban en un cine, viendo una comedia romántica, tras obliviar al cajero después de que Draco intentase pagar en galeones. Harry se ríe en los momentos más inapropiados, y Draco hace comentarios en voz alta sobre lo increíble que es esto y que cómo, y que qué es esto, y qué es lo otro, y los del asiento de atrás lo callan tantas veces que pierden la cuenta.

Cuando salen, Draco tiene un nuevo y sorprendente respeto a las técnicas muggles de cinematografía. Enrumban por las calles de Londres, hasta acabar en un pequeño local de fish&chips que Harry proclama tiene el mejor pescado con papas de Londres, aunque Draco no le cree un pelo.

Están comiendo, tratando de no reírse muy alto ni decir cosas como “merlín, ni que la tía fuera una veela”, “esto cuesta cuántos galeones, dices” que provocan que los muggles presentes los miren de reojo con cierta sospecha; cuando Harry rompe el ambiente relajado y divertido que ha llenado toda la tarde y la noche con su pregunta,

— ¿Cuándo te vas a Italia?

Draco juega con las papas de su plato, remojándolas en kétchup (“esto es cartón, Harry, cartón amarillo en palitos”), antes de levantar la mirada. Harry lo mira, y sus ojos son tristes y Draco no sabe qué decir, porque no se esperaba (mentira) que a Harry le doliese que se marchase. Pero ¿es esa la razón de su tristeza? ¿Sí? ¿O no?

—En unos meses.

Harry asiente y vuelve los ojos a su plato. Son más de las once de la noche y Draco suspira, porque es hasta patética la manera en que el ambiente ha decaído producto de ese intercambio.

—Podrías venir, ¿sabes? De todas maneras Blaise y yo agradeceríamos un socio monetario.

Es mentira, porque entre el dinero de su familia y la de Blaise, podrían alimentar a un pequeño país africano, pero sabe que la publicidad no estaría mal, y Blaise es un tipo lo suficientemente listo como para percatarse de eso.

Harry lo mira con ironía en los ojos, como cuestionando sus motivos, y Draco se encoge de hombros, el corazón en la mano, porque a lo mejor tampoco está preparado para dejar ir lo que sea que tienen, aunque ya haya terminado el año y ya tenga su vida casi resuelta y las pesadillas se hayan marchado.

— A lo mejor ambos podemos, tú sabes, hacer esa cosa de seguir adelan-

Harry se estira por sobre la mesa y le planta un beso en los labios que sabe a los anillos de ajo que se han comido de aperitivo y a la mostaza que a Draco no le gusta, pero que por primera vez, aprecia.

Draco se queda callado, porque estaba intentando hacer una de esas charlas animosas que Harry le daba hace meses, cuando todo era un desastre y no ha funcionado, porque de todas maneras no está acostumbrado a dar ese tipo de sermones. 

— Oh— dice, y sus mejillas se encienden muy ligeramente, al tiempo que arquea una ceja, cuestionando el accionar de Harry, quién se sonroja vivamente.

Hace tiempo, Harry vio un polo en una tienda del callejón Diagon que decía un montón de cosas cursis y que al final decía “así que por favor por favor por favor, siente lo mismo”. En el momento pensó que era algo muy patético, pero es así como se siente en este preciso momento, y se ve forzado a mirar su plato, donde todavía hay pedacitos de chicharrón de pescado, y jugar con el tenedor, para impedir que esas palabras salgan de su boca. Y es que hay un nivel de patético al que Harry no va a bajar por nada del mundo.

— Definitivamente, deberías venir a Italia conmigo— musita Draco entonces y Harry levanta la mirada y hay un brillo especial en sus ojos y Draco sonríe y lo besa, obviando el sabor a mostaza y tratando de evitar reírse en sus labios, porque el alivio lo sobrepasa y se siente eufórico, pero eso no es algo que quiera que todo el mundo sepa.

Cuando se separan, no lo puede evitar y ríe, y Harry ríe con él; y es bonito que no todo tenga que ser trágico y melancólico y que haya ocasiones en que todo va bien, aunque no vaya de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Salen del local y se besan en la puerta y caminan todavía un trecho más antes de aparecerse en la puerta de la casa. Draco se burla de su cabello (despeinado por el viento de la noche londinense), y Harry le dice que es ridículo lo refinado que es capaz de comportarse en un simple local de fish&chips. Nada ha cambiado, se dice Draco y es un alivio.

— Entonces…

Harry lo besa, esta vez lleno de ternura y afecto y Draco se pregunta cómo fue que acabaron queriéndose tanto. Enreda sus manos en su cabello, y siente cómo Harry lo atrae hacia su cuerpo por la cintura, y le falta un poco el aire y se siente ligero por la falta de oxígeno, pero no importa.

Se apartan y Harry se marcha tras besar su mejilla y Draco decide que vale. Puede resistir y llevar esto todo lo lento que sea necesario. Porque es Harry y vale la pena y— Narcissa está entonces en la puerta, su sonrisa conocedora pegada en el rostro y una ceja arqueada inocentemente.

— ¿Algo que quieras contarle a tu madre, Draco?

Pues, muchas cosas.


End file.
